Forbidden Love
by SailorBM
Summary: Kagome is the girlfriend of the notorious gang leader Kouga. But what happens when she is captured by the enemy?. Rated M for language Mention of rape...InuKag
1. Chapter 1: Rain

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha and its characters. Enjoy

Chapter 1: Rain

Kagome shivered and pulled her jacket more tightly around herself. The night was cold for August, winter like winds whipped at her face, stinging her cheeks. A drop of rain landed on Kagome's nose and Kagome let out a small sigh. As if on cue, rain poured down from the heavens splattering on the side walks and rooftops in the city, soaking Kagome to the bone.

"Today is not my day." Kagome moaned as she wiped the water from her eyes. Today Kagome had practically broken up with her boyfriend Kouga. They had been going out for six and a half months and all that time Kagome never saw Kouga for what he really was.

"He was so sweet in the beginning…" Kagome sighed wistfully. And Kouga had in fact been the perfect gentleman, no the man of Kagome's dreams. He was always kind, funny romantic and smart and she loved him for it. That was until she found out his secret.

"Who would've thought" Kagome muttered. And yes, Kouga had a secret- a dark secret. He was the leader of "The Pack" a notorious gang, known for killing innocent people that got in their way. Kouga had a criminal record a mile long. Rape, murder, felony, grand theft auto… Kagome didn't have enough fingers to count the different crimes on. Kagome had been shocked, her perfect dream guy had turned into a living nightmare. Kagome soon found out who the real Kouga was, and he certainly wasn't the same charming man she thought he was. But Kagome had stayed with him, she had been certain that she could change him, make him give up his life of crime for a better life…one with her. But Kouga didn't want to change, he had been pulled in the dark world of crime and it would not let him go. Kagome found herself fighting more often with Kouga about it, there arguments had gotten more and more heated with each passing day until it had finally turned to violence. When Kouga had struck her Kagome knew that it was the last straw and deep down inside she had a feeling that Kouga knew it too.

As the rain slowly began to fade away until it was only drizzle, Kagome touched her bruised cheek gingerly. She forced back the tears that wanted to come. 'Why couldn't it have been different?' Kagome sighed inwardly as she walked down the wet sidewalk her shoes slapping the ground as she walked.Kagome was wearing tight faded blue jeans that hugged her hips, showing off her perfect curves. Under her long beige coat was a white tank top that had "Angel" written across it in big golden letters. Now as the cold wind whipped at her face the rain rolled down and of her cheeks mingling with the tears she could no longer hold back. It was like her whole world came crashing down around her, she was alone again. Her family had left her a long time ago, well if you even call it a family. Her mother and her abusive boyfriend had left her on the street right outside a 24 hour pharmacy downtown. That had happened when Kagome was 12. Now she was a young woman of 22, and she was pretty good natured for someone who grew up in the streets- a gutter rat. She had gotten a job at the same pharmacy that she had been left in front of, stocking shelves and counting pills. She had made it on her own, gotten her won apartment and a small beat down little car but it was still hers. And now more than ever Kagome was whishing she had taken her car to get to Kouga's house instead of walking. 'Stupid me!' she cursed herself. Kagome turned down Beekle Street. It was strangely dark, the only light came from that of the old lamppost that flickered on and off in the light drizzle. Kagome sighed and her breath came out in a big white off, she watched as it slowly disappeared into the cool air. Kagome shivered as she looked around the darkened street, bad things happen in the dark, things that could harm a person . . . or kill them.

She crossed her arms over her chest, hugging her sides tightly, she did not want to be here, this place was just creepy. Kagome quickened her pace her teeth chattering. She felt as if someone were watching her, waiting in the shadows. Kagome heard the light sound of footsteps coming from behind her. She spun around and backed away slowly, eyes scanning the darkness.

"K-Kouga?" she called "Is that you?" her voice trembled and gave way to her feelings. Kagome waited, when there was no response except that of the footsteps coming closer, Kagome turned and ran for all she was worth. Her heart clenched with fear, and Kagome found it was hard to breathe let alone think. Her throat was too tight for her to scream, although that's what she was doing in her head. Her long raven black hair streamed out behind her like a river of black silk as she ran. The sound of footsteps behind her got louder as the person behind her increased their speed to match hers.

Kagome was half way down the street now, her feet were pounding madly on the street below her and she was just passing under the flickering street light when she gave a fleeting glance backwards to find that no one was there. That's when she collided with a solid body that sent her flying backwards. Kagome fell to the ground, her eyes were wide as she looked up at her attacker. He was a big man with wide shoulders and strong muscular arms that were completely covered in tattoos. He had a wide face and a bearded chin. He was wearing grungy brown looking clothes, his face was hidden by the shadows.

"Going somewhere doll?" He cackled as he pulled her to her feet by her neck. Kagome struggled her voice caught in her throat as she tried to get away.

"Aw, don't be shy." He whispered huskily into her ear- his breath reeked of alcohol and cigarettes. Regaining her voice, Kagome screamed shrilly and kicked the man as hard as she could in the shins. The man let out a howl of pain and released the hold he had on her neck. Kagome bolted down the street, she was only two blocks away form her apartment and only one block away from the nearest payphone. 'Help me someone please help me' Kagome thought desperately as se ran down the street, rain stinging her eyes. She heard the footsteps coming from behind her, they were getting louder and louder. Suddenly Kagome was tackled from behind and fell to the ground with a painful thud, her cheek hit the pavement, cutting it open.

"You little bitch!" The man on top of her roared as he took a fistful of her hair and pulled her head up so his lips were by her ear.

"I was going to go easy on you but now. . ." The man growled softly. Kagome felt the cool sharp surface of a knife on her throat, pricking her skin so that if she moved she would slit her own throat.

"You scream and I slit your throat bitch." He growled as he ran a heavy hand up Kagome's thigh. Tears poured relentlessly down her cheeks now, pooling on the ground and mixing with the rain.

"Please. . .no" Kagome whimpered as the man made his way slowly up her thigh to her hips.

"Shut up bitch your mine!" he growled fiercely as he roughly turned her over so she was lying on her back. Kagome tried to get up but the man sat on her hips straddling her. He clutched the knife menacingly in his hand and pressed it against her throat. With his other hand he unbuttoned her jeans. Fear welled up in her chest, she did NOT want to lose her virginity this way. Kagome lashed out with her hand knocking the knife away from her 

throat and out of the mans hand. It hit the ground and slid across the street into the darkness.

"Bitch!" The man yelled slugging Kagome across the face. Kagome cried out in pain and fear. If he as going to do this to her she was not going to make it easy for him, she would fight. She lashed wildly with her fists hoping to land a blow on the man who hovered above her. Instead, the man caught both of her wrists effortlessly and smiled, a cruel cold smile.

"After I fuck you I'm going to kill you" the man chuckled lowly as he used one hand to pin her wrists above her head.

"No get off of me!" Kagome screamed wriggling beneath the man, trying to throw him off of her. She froze when she felt his hot sticky breath on her cheek.

"Trust me your going to love this." He whispered as he used his free hand to tug her jeans down to her knees.

"No!" Kagome whispered tears flowing down her cheeks relentlessly. The man paused to take off his pants, but still had Kagome pinned down to the ground. Whenever she moved he would slap her hard across the face, until her face was covered in bruises.

"There we go." The man chuckled as he rocked slowly against her, the only clothing separating them now were her panties. He ripped open her jacket and grabbed her chest forcefully. Kagome whimpered in pain as his thick fingers kneaded her soft flesh. Tears fell freely from Kagome's eyes and a loud sob raked her chest, she couldn't believe this was happening to her. The man above her smiled evilly.

"Shh! You know you like it." He growled and pinched her nipple roughly causing Kagome to cry out in pain.

"Hey Mikey got a minute?" a new deep male voice came from behind them. Two different sets of hands tore 'Mikey' off Kagome and slammed the man into a brick wall holding him still. Kagome's eyes widened in relief and she got to her feet pulling her pants up and her jacket around her. A dark figure emerged from the shadows.

"Sorry to interrupt your BUISNESS Mikey, but we need to have al little chat." The man spat out the word "business" as if he found what Mikey did was disgusting but too common to really reprimand him for it. The man glanced over at Kagome who was starting to back away slowly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said stepping into the light. He was a young man 24 or 25. He wore a dark blue shirt and baggy black pants, his violet eyes stared at Kagome in the flickering light. His black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. His smile was kind and charming, but Kagome didn't trust him, how could she? Kagome shook her head and slowly stepped backwards running into a barrier of human flesh. With a surprised yip she spun around and jumped backwards. A big bulky man stared down at her. His huge muscular arms were folded across his chest. He was wearing a tight brown muscle shirt and tan khaki pants. His head was shaved and he sported a pair of very expensive sunglasses.

"Don't let her get away Zizacu." The man with the pony tail said as he turned back to Mikey who was struggling futilely against the other men's hold. The man stepped towards Mikey.

"Mikey long time no see. Now why is that?" the young man asked sarcastically.

"M-Miroku, I swear I didn't do nothing, I swear!" Mikey shouted, desperation dripping off every one of his words. His dark eyes darted side to side almost pleadingly.

"Tsk Tsk Mikey, do you really expect me to believe that? Tzu saw you the other day talking with Korin."

'Korin, that's Kouga's second hand man!' Kagome thought shocked. She didn't like the way things were going so far.

"I didn't tell him anything I swear!" Mikey shouted "Miroku You gotta believe me!"

Miroku shook his head side to side. "You know that this isn't my decision, it's Sesshoumaru's."

Kagome blanched Sesshoumaru's the leader of "The hounds" a ruthless gang and one of Kouga's rivals. 'Oh crap!' Kagome cursed inwardly, as she shifted uncomfortably.

"We'd take you to him but. . . he doesn't want to talk to you." Miroku said coolly.

"Guy's please I swear I dint tell him anything, he wanted me to but I told him to shove off- I'd never break the code I SWEAR!" Mikey shouted in desperation. Miroku paused and his brow creased as if he was in deep thought.

"Fine Mikey, I believe you." Miroku said finally. Mikey sighed in relief.

"But there's nothing I can do, you're a threat to The Hounds-a loose end- that needs to be tied up. Sorry Mikey it's Sesshoumaru's orders." Slowly Miroku pulled out a black 9 mm gun and pointed it straight at Mikey's forehead.

"Wait I know something! Don't kill me please!" Mikey sobbed shaking. It was kind of un nerving to see a grown man cry. Miroku paused.

"What do you know Mikey?" He asked lowly.

"Please. . ."

"What do you know?" Miroku repeated himself, glaring at the sobbing Mikey.

"The girl. . ." Mikey said, glancing at Kagome.

'Oh SHIT!' Kagome thought frantically, her muscles tensing.

"She's Kouga's bitch." He moaned shaking. All heads turned her way glaring at Kagome.

'Greeeaaaat.' Kagome sighed inwardly.

SailorStar


	2. Chapter 2: Caught

**Sorry For the Late Update. I am already getting the third chapter done so be ready. :**

**I do not own Inuyasha or the characters apart of the show.**

**Chapter 2: Caught!**

"What do you know?" Miroku repeated himself, glaring at the sobbing Mikey.

"The girl. . ." Mikey said, glancing at Kagome.

'Oh SHIT!' Kagome thought frantically, her muscles tensing.

"She's Kouga's bitch." He moaned shaking. All heads turned her way glaring at Kagome.

'Greeeaaaat.' Kagome sighed inwardly.

Miroku raised an eyebrow and turned toward Kagome. 'Oh shit! I'm going to get shot!' Kagome thought desperately. She had to try to get away, she did not want to become another body lying in the gutter. Kagome bolted, just out of the muscular man's reach and down the sidewalk. She ran as fast a she could, her heart pounding rapidly in her chest. She heard a gun go off in the distance but kept running anyway, there was no way she was going to die and she was sure that was what would happen if they caught her.

'There's no way I'm going to outrun them I'm going to have to hide.' Kagome thought as she rounded the corner, looking around desperately for a place to hide while ignoring the heavy sounding footsteps coming from behind her. Kagome ducked into the first alley she saw as she rounded the next corner, hopefully they wouldn't find her, if only she could have found a better place to hide. The alley was full of trash and boxes. Moving quickly Kagome darted behind a big rusty old dumpster, her back pressed flat against the wall. The footsteps grew louder and louder as they rounded the corner, Kagome let out a sigh of relief when the footsteps continued past the alley she was hiding in and further down the street. Kagome stood up slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible-as if they would hear her from down the street and come back. She let out another sigh and straightened. She was safe- for now.

"I'm going to kill Kouga, this is all his fault!" Kagome grumbled angrily running a hand through her hair and pushing it out of her face. A firm hand caught her arm and spun her around so fast that Kagome lost her balance and fell to her knees. Kagome's face was pressed up against a pair of rough black jeans, her eyes right below the belt buckle.

"So your Kouga's bitch, I can see why he kept you, you jump right in." Kagome scowled furiously and pushed away, to stare into the eyes of her captor.

He wore a silky red shirt, worn black jeans and a leather jacket. His amber colored eyes gleamed in the darkness of the alley, his long silver white hair fell to the middle of his back and his ears.They were DOG ears, and they sat at the very top of his head, twitching slightly.

"Don't look so angry, if you want you can finish what you started." He taunted jokingly, a small smirk on his face. Kagome gasped.

"Jerk!" she hissed trying to get to her feet. The man put a heavy hand on her shoulder, keeping her kneeling on the ground.

"I'm not gonna let you up till you say please." He taunted. Kagome's cheeks grew red with anger. 'Who does this guy think he IS!?' Kagome thought angrily. Then she smiled wickedly.

"Fine." She said clenching her small hands into fists. "Please." She said as her fist connected with the man's lower region. The man bent over in pain holding his lower stomach and groaning. Kagome got to her feet slowly, a sadistic smile on her face.

"Bitch!" the man growled angrily.

"Actually my names Kagome." She said coolly. She turned around to leave but froze in her tracks when she felt the barrel of a gun pressed against the back of her neck.

"Nice to meet you Kagome, I'm Inuyasha." He sneered. A shiver crawled up her spine as he spoke those words, she felt as if somehow they had condemned her. 'This is it, I'm going to die and this guy is going to kill me!'

"Afraid Kagome, don't be, I'm not going to hurt you . . . yet." Inuyasha growled as he wrapped an arm around her waist pinning her arms to her sides.

"Now I want you to apologize for hitting me" he growled softly in her ear, the gun was pressed harder into the back of her neck.

"Bite me!" She spat angrily, there was no way she was going to apologize, not to this jack ass at least.

"Don't tempt me!" he responded.

Kagome gasped when she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. The world around her to fade as she fell away into a black abyss.

Kagome opened her bleary eyes and blinked the stiffness from them. Her cheek was pressed against a hard cold floor and her hands were bound tightly behind her back. 'What the. . .' And that's when she remembered everything that had taken place the night before-the memories came rushing back to her and she sobbed pitifully, only to have it muffled by the gag across her mouth. Kagome shook her head angrily. 'I will not cry!' she thought furiously trying to clench her jaw through the damn gag. Kagome sighed, she ached all over from laying on the cold floor. She tried to sit up and that's when a leather jacket slipped off her shoulders onto the floor. She shivered as her bare arms met the cold air of the room. 'Whose jacket is that and where the hell am I!?' Kagome thought as she peered through the dark room, trying to get a better look at her surroundings. The room was a small one, there was no furniture save for an old rickety chair that looked like it would fall to pieces any second. Kagome tried to get to her feet only to realize that they were bound too.

'Great!' Kagome grumbled inwardly, she let out a muffled grunt as she leaned her head back against the cold stone wall, her hands throbbed painfully from being tied behind her back for so long.' If only I had a knife.' Kagome thought wistfully. Kagome didn't really care where she was or what was to become of her, all she wanted as to get out of this small dark room. Goosebumps rose on her skin and if they could, her teeth would start chattering through the gag.

'So . . . cold' Kagome thought through drooping eyes. Her whole body felt numbed by the icy coldness in the room. Suddenly a door crashed open and light spilled into the room, blinding Kagome.

"Jesus! It's fucking cold in here!" A familiar voice complained. Kagome squinted trying to make out shapes but the light was too bright and she had to shut her eyes.

"Damn. . . " the voice said again but Kagome could tell that this time the comment was directed at her and she DID NOT want their pity. Kagome moved her stiff limbs in an attempt to get up.

"No, don't." the same voice said only gentler this time. Kagome cautiously opened her eyes. She could make out the blurry image of a man standing in front of the door where the light was coming from. When he started to walk towards her Kagome wiggled backwards so that her back was pressed flat up against the wall. A whimper was 

released from her throat as the figure continued to walk towards her. The figure stopped a few feet away from her and stooped down to pick something up-'the jacket'. Kagome blinked her eyes and caught a glimpse of silver.

A gentle hand touched her cheek and Kagome flinched away from it, it was to warm, it burnt her ice cold cheeks. The figure sighed and cut the gag off her mouth with. . . 'Claws?'

Gently the figure scooped Kagome up into his arms and wrapped the jacket around Kagome's shoulders. Kagome's skin burned at the sudden warmth and her teeth started chattering. When they entered the hallway the bright light burned Kagome's eyes and she shut them tight, unintentionally burying her head into the figures chest. The small warmth of the jacket and the air around her felt so warm that it surrounded her like a blanket, trying to pull her in to go to sleep. Kagome let out a small yawn, she didn't want to fall asleep in this strangers arms. Slowly Kagome opened her eyes and let them adjust to the light. When they focused Kagome found herself nuzzled up against a red shirt. 'Oh no!' Kagome thought as she allowed her gaze to slowly travel up. There above her was the man from last night, his silver hair pulled back into a low pony tail and his golden eyes seemed angry and hard. He wore a small frown as he walked through the hallway his footsteps echoing as he did so. He came to a stop in front of a door and kicked it open, the sound of splintering wood caused Kagome to flinch-suddenly she felt VERY awake. Inuyasha stormed into the room, Kagome in his arms. Kagome gaped at the finely furnished room. There were beautiful paintings of women- although a bit crude they were beautiful none the less- that hung on the walls. And red plush carpet lay underfoot, and fine velvety couches lay about the place. In the center of the room was a large cherry wood ( .you kno wut I mean!) desk finely polished and rimmed with gold. And at the desk looked to be Inuyasha's double.

Kagome stared at the man, he looked a little older than Inuyasha, his long silver hair went down past his hips. His golden eyes were cold- so void of life and emotion, his face was less angular then Inuyasha's . . . more smooth and sleek. His jaw was smooth and he was the perfect picture of elegance. In the center of his forehead hung a blue crescent moon and were two red stripes.

"That is the third door this week brother dear." The man said in a hauntingly cool voice. Kagome shivered. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

**SailorStar**


	3. Chapter 3: Hostage

**I go this story done in two days since I had time and I got some good ideas. Thank you for the reviews**

**I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 3: Hostage **

"That's the third door this week Inuyasha." The man behind the desk said coolly giving Inuyasha a level gaze.

"Keh, like I give a damn Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha grumbled as he strolled casually into the room, placing Kagome down on a chair in front of the desk.

"This is Kouga's woman?" Sesshoumaru asked looking at Kagome like she was a piece of meat up for inspection. Kagome scowled but didn't say anything-she didn't trust her voice right then. Inuyasha simply nodded, he didn't bother responding. Sesshoumaru sighed and looked at Kagome as he leaned back in his chair, the leather creaking as he did so.

"Had he marked her yet?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously.

"No I already checked." Inuyasha said with a shrug. Kagome shifted uncomfortably in her seat 'What the hell are they talking about?' she wondered as she saw a wicked smile appear on Sesshoumaru's face.

"Hmm.Interesting." Sesshoumaru murmured as he glanced at Kagome again. Sesshoumaru leaned forward slowly, deliberately.

"Now that we have you, the question is what do we do with you." Sesshoumaru said slowly, a sadistic gleam in his eyes.

"How about let me go!" Kagome growled, trying to sound as threatening a she could, while glaring daggers at Sesshoumaru. 'If he's going to kill me he better hurry the hell up.' Kagome thought angrily.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed "I'm afraid that's not possible." He said regally.

"It was worth a shot." Kagome shrugged, still glaring at Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha smirked when he saw the look that his brother was giving Kagome, it was a look that could wilt flowers but didn't seem to have an effect at all on the girl.

"What do you think Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru interrupted Inuyasha's thoughts.

"Bout what?" He growled, giving Sesshoumaru a cocky smirk.

"Should we kill her, fuck her or keep her for later?" Sesshoumaru said non challantly. Inuyasha's smile fell, he had forgot that he might have to kill Kagome. But it didn't matter, he had killed many people before, one more to his list was nothing. But the thing was, Inuyasha didn't WANT to kill Kagome and he had no idea why.

"Excuse me do I get a say in this!?" Kagome yelled, her cheeks becoming flushed with anger.

"Shut up wench before I make you." Sesshoumaru said, while he gazed intently at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha frowned, he didn't like Sesshoumaru's suddenly curious behavior. He never let Inuyasha make any of the decisions, let alone have a say in the final outcome.

"You never cared what I thought before, why start now?" Inuyasha growled suspiciously.

"Lets just say I have come.around" Sesshoumaru said with a small smirk. Inuyasha nodded, he understood now. Sesshoumaru was trying to get him to admit that he had so9me sort of feelings for the girl. Then the next time he fucked up, Sesshoumaru would slit her throat.

"You could kill her" Inuyasha said dryly "But we wouldn't get anything out of it except for a very pissed off Kouga. I think we should ransom her off for something, like maybe some of our people. Then when they give us our guys, we fuck her right in front of them." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

Kagome gasped."You BASTARD!" she cried as she tried to get to her feet, only to fall to the floor. Inuyasha heard a muffled stream of curses as Kagome rolled to her side to glare up at Inuyasha. Her bound feet were stretched out in front of her and her small hands were clenched in fists behind her back.

"Comfortable?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Hmpf!" Kagome turned so she was blatantly ignoring both brothers.

"Good thinking Inuyasha. I must say that I am truly absolutely COMPLETLEY surprised." Sesshoumaru said, sarcasm dripping off his voice.Kagome stifled a giggle from across the room, biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha growled crossing his arms over his chest.

"So who's going to tell Kouga that we got his bitch?" Sesshoumaru asked, raising a eyebrow.

"Bitch is a little strong." Kagome mumbled glaring at Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Like hell if I know." He grumbled. To send someone to Kouga was like a suicide mission, whoever you sent would end up dead.

"OO! I'll go!" Kagome chirped eagerly. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru gave her a sideways glance. ( -.- ) before turning back to the problem at hand.

"We could always send Okuson- he's been slacking off lately." Sesshoumaru muttered.

"No we need him, he's the best sniper we got. How about Yurinma- he fucked the Danguda deal." Inuyasha responded.

"No he's a valuable asset to the hounds, we need him." Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Or you could just CALL Kouga." Kagome muttered. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's heads snapped up at the new idea.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha growled.

"CALL HIM! It 'aint hard mathematics son!" Kagome yelled back- this was just NOT her week.

"But first of all you morons, you might want to check if I'm ACTUALLY going out with Kouga!" Kagome yelled, glowering at the brothers from her place on the floor. She was cold, tired, kidnapped and emotionally stressed out- mix that in with one Kagome and you wont like the results.

"You mean you and Kouga."

"Just got into a fight- I WAS on my way home to break up with him when you jumped me!" Kagome growled.

"Great." Sesshoumaru sighed.

"But does he still want you? I mean he hasn't even fucked you yet!" Inuyasha protested. Kagome turned to him a look of utter shock on her face.

"Is that all I'm good for? Just sex!?" Kagome screamed, tears fell from her eyes and she hung her head, all those pent up emotions finally came out.

"Stop crying Kagome! I didn't mean it!" Inuyasha said his hands in the air as if he was surrendering.

"That's it, get out now! I will not allow my office to become a nut house." Sesshoumaru growled pointing at the door, or what was left of it any way.

"Inuyasha, you stay here."

"Miroku!" Sesshoumaru called. Immediately a head popped out from behind the door.

"Yea boss?" The man, Miroku, from last night said.

"Take Kagome to the guests chambers, have Sango watch over her till I give word." Sesshoumaru said coolly.

Miroku nodded and flung Kagome over his shoulder effortlessly.

"Yes sir." He said with a smirk as Kagome began to kick her feet lightly against his chest.

"Miroku, hands OFF!" Inuyasha warned with a growl, Miroku was notorious for his wandering hands. Miroku smiled innocently.

"Who me?" he asked lightly as he walked away. Inuyasha sighed and ran a clawed hand through his hair. Sesshoumaru looked at his younger brother, a hint of amusement on his face.

"Have a seat brother, we have much to discuss." Sesshoumaru said in his most regal voice. Inuyasha looked towards the door one last time before sitting down.

"Put me down!" Kagome yelled as she wiggled around on Miroku's shoulder. Miroku didn't respond as he turned down another corridor. Kagome let out a sigh and stopped squirming and let Miroku carry her wherever-there was no way she was going to get away, what was the point of trying?

Miroku smiled smugly as he walked down the hall.

"You have nothing to worry about, no harm will come to you while you stay here. At least not by my hands." Miroku said calmly as he turned another corner. Kagome sighed, she wanted to believe him- but his words did not help relieve her worry, so Kagome stayed silent.

Miroku stopped outside a small wooden door. He opened it and had to stoop down low to enter. The room was fair in the size; the walls were of the same cold granite stone as the hallways. A canopy bed was pushed against the far wall, it had red satins sheets and pillows. A large lounge chair was set beside the bed and a small fire place was in the center of the right wall, a small woven rug placed down in front of it. Miroku stepped into the room, which was pleasantly warm due to the heater in the far corner. He walked to the bed in four strides and placed Kagome down on her side so that her back was facing him.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked a little worried when she felt Miroku tug at the ropes that bound her hands.

"OO Kinky!" he chuckled, sending shivers up her spine.

"Lecher!" a sharp feminine voice cut through the room echoing of the walls. A loud and audible smack came after it.

"Sango, I was just playing!" Miroku said, rubbing the large bump on his head tenderly. Kagome felt another pull on her ropes and they fell from her wrists. The ropes that bound her feet came next. Kagome rolled over and sat up, rubbing her aching hands gingerly, trying to get circulation back into her hands. Kagome looked up at a young woman about her age, maybe a little older. She was wearing tight black pants and a black wife tank top that had a red rose running up the side. Her dark brown hair as pulled back into a high ponytail and her brown eyes blazed with anger. There was, Kagome noticed, a small pout on her lips. Miroku was in the corner rubbing his head ruefully and smiling.

"Sango."

"Quiet monk." Sango growled, her brown eyes blazing, but Kagome saw the corners of the other girls mouth twitch into a small smile.

"You're a monk!" Kagome gasped incredulously. Miroku nodded his head.

"Why does everyone SAY that, is it so hard to believe?" he grumbled. Sango rolled her eyes skyward.

"Miroku WAS a monk before he joined The Hounds." Sango said to Kagome.

"Ah, I see" Kagome smiled. Miroku pouted in the corner as the two girls gossiped about him.

". . . and that's not the worst of it! He's always trying to grab me- it's so annoying."

"You know you like it." Miroku said softly. Another smack echoed through out the room as Sango glared death in Miroku's direction, her eyebrow twitching. There was a large red welt on the side of Miroku's face in the shape of Sango's hand.

Kagome couldn't keep from giggling. Watching those two bicker, she knew right away they both had the hots for one another."Well ladies, as much as I would LOVE to stay with you, I have urgent business that I must attend to." Miroku said solemnly. Sango frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You mean Helga is off kitchen duty." She said lowly. Miroku sighed, a far off look was in his eyes.

"Sango, what kind of monk do you take me for?" he asked, his voice full of hurt. Sango seemed to consider this for a moment and her hands fell to her sides.

"Sorry monk." She said softly but firmly.

"Its Yura I'm going to see." Miroku sighed.

"OUT!!" Sango screamed as she grabbed Miroku by his collar and hurled him out the door where he hit the opposite wall with a painful THUD. Sango slammed the door and faced Kagome, her face was flushed with anger and her eyes seemed to scowl.

"Stupid lecher." Sango grumbled as she flopped down into the lounge chair. Kagome gave her a knowing smile and sat down on the bed, across from her.

"So you like Miroku., huh?" Kagome asked. She nearly laughed at the utter look of shook that crossed her new friends face.

"Me like Miroku!? Never!" Sango gasped. But her eyes told Kagome other wise. Kagome shook her head.

"Admit it, you have feelings for him." She said with a smile, her face bright and eager. Sango blushed and looked down at her hands.

"Is it that obvious?" she whispered. Kagome smiled.

"He likes you too." She said with a wink "Its soo obvious!"

Sango sighed and shook her head. "No that man will never love me- and I'm okay with that." Sango said smiling. "I don't know why I'm telling you this though, I just met you but it feels like I've known you all my life."

"I know I feel the same way!" Kagome gushed.

"So how did you um. come to be here?" Sango asked, changing the conversation. Kagome sighed.

"Kouga." She said simply- a frown marred her delicate features.

"Kouga? The leader of The Pack? God- that guys is like the biggest ASS HOLE!" Sango growled.

"He's my boyfriend." Kagome said flatly.

**SailorStar**


	4. Chapter 4: A Sleepless Night

**I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. Don't sue me! :**

**Also I changed my Penname and it is kinda the same but not 07.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 4: A sleepless night**

Sango's eyes went as wide as saucers "Oh god Kagome, I didn't know! I'm so sorry!" Sango gasped. Kagome smiled brightly.

"It's okay; I was going to dump him any way." Kagome laughed. Sango looked as relieved as she felt.

"So, why exactly did you get taken hostage?" Sango asked gently.

"It's a LONG story." Kagome sighed rubbing her temples.

"We've got time" Sango said with a wicked smile. Kagome laughed and shook her head as she told Sango what had happened the night before. Sango looked thoughtful as Kagome wrapped up her story. There was a long pause of silence between the two girls . . . it was almost awkward.

"Don't worry bout it Kagome, you'll be back in your own house in no time!" Sango said cheerfully. Kagome shook her head and sighed.

"Thanks Sango, but I'm not stupid. IF I don't get killed here and actually get to go home then I will probably get killed by Kouga because I'm his weakness and now everyone knows it. I know too much." Kagome sighed, a deep aching sadness in her eyes.

Sango patted Kagome's shoulder comfortingly. "You could always stay here with us." She offered a small smile on her face.

"No! I don't want to be apart of a gang-especially a gang that kills innocent people." Kagome choked out a bit angrily.

"You've got it all wrong Kagome. Not all gangs will kill innocent people, hell some gangs don't even KILL people. The Pack and The Vipers are the only gangs that kill innocents…just to prove how strong they are. The hounds just deal with our own type of people- no one in THIS business is innocent." Sango sighed as she stretched. Kagome nodded thinking about what Sango had just told her. She was right, no one in this business was innocent but that still didn't make killing right now did it?

"Ah hem!"

Sango and Kagome turned to see Miroku leaning quite comfortably against the wall his arms crossed casually over his chest. Kagome hadn't even heard him come in.

"What do you want lecher." Sango growled. Kagome couldn't help but smile, in a way it was cute how these two bickered. In a VERY twisted way but cute none the less.

"Sango, such harsh words. . . anyway the Boss is having a faculty meeting, we are to keep Kagome locked in here and meet up with him." Sango nodded her head and gave Kagome an apologetic look before she closed the door behind her. Kagome heard the lock click in the door and sighed as she propped her head in her hands.

"I could always. . . No that would be wrong. Sango trusts me." Kagome thought aloud.

'TRUSTS YOU!? She is the one who locked the door stupid! You are KIDNAPPED! Make a run for it Dammit!' her inner voice screamed in her head. Kagome sighed, "I've got to at least try." She said as she got to her feet. Kagome walked over to the door and twisted the knob.

"Locked" She groaned.

'Of course its locked stupid!' Kagome fingers idly touched the star necklace she always wore around her neck. Kouga had given it to her for her birthday. Her fingers worked quickly to unfasten it from her neck. The star was shiny silver, the points were long and thin with intricate designs in the middle- it almost looked like a snowflake.

"This will work." Kagome said as she knelt down and looked at the lock. Kagome had a bad memory and would always forget her keys and locked herself out of the house. That is until Kouga had taught her how to pick her lock. 'That should have clued me in but Nooooo…' Kagome thought miserably as she worked on unlocking the door with the point of the star. Kagome felt around for the small latch that would unlock the door, after a few minutes she found it and gave the necklace a small twist. The lock clicked and the door swung open. Kagome put her necklace back on and poked her head out into the hallway.

The hall was empty, almost eerily so. 'Where to go now?' Kagome thought biting her lip. Finally she shrugged.

"I'll just use my woman's intuition." She said with a decisive snap of her fingers. Kagome turned right and jogged down the hall- eager to get away from the room. She took a couple of lefts, then rights until she was positive she was COMPLETLEY lost. She finally ended up in a long hallway with a dead end.

"So much for woman's intuition." She grumbled. The hallway was VERY long with only three large doors –that Kagome could see anyway. Two doors were on the left and one on the right. Kagome paused, ears straining. She heard footsteps and voices coming her way. Her heart leapt into her throat as she hurled herself into the first room on her right. Kagome closed the door softly behind her, and leaned against the solid oak door. She held her breath as the footsteps came near, but they slowly faded away.

"That was close." Kagome sighed as she turned around to look where she had ended up. She was in a humongous room. Beautiful paintings hung on the walls and there was ankle deep black carpet underfoot. Kagome didn't even know they made carpet in that color. There was a large brick fire place about as wide as Kagome was tall, and it looked like it had never been used before. In the back of the room a canopy bed was centered against the back wall, black hangings hid the black pillows and black satin sheets. Kagome reached out a hand to feel the softness of the silk against her fingers. She hadn't even realized she had walked towards the bed until her fingers touched silk.

"Nice." Kagome sighed. There was a small wooden chest with intricate carvings in the far corner, next to what looked to be a closet.

Kagome looked around the room appreciatively and nodded before she turned to leave. Footsteps thundered down the hallways.

"Spread out! She's around here somewhere!" A stern voice bellowed. Kagome yipped and dove under the bed when she heard the footsteps getting louder and louder. They passed and went farther down the hall. Kagome waited under the bed, as still as she could be, her face was pressed against the plush black carpet. Her breathing was shallow and her brown eyes were wide in her pale face. She did NOT want to get caught.

A second pair of footsteps came down the hallway- this pair however didn't seem to be in any particular rush. When they reached the door of the room Kagome was in they paused and the door creaked open and shut with a loud click.

'Shit!' Kagome thought as the person entered the room. The sound of footsteps going back and forth told Kagome that the person was pacing, apparently they were nervous or really angry. Kagome sat in fearful silence for what seemed to be forever, her heart was beating fast in her chest, drowning out all other sound around her. She was cornered like a frightened rabbit.

'Oh God, oh God!' Kagome thought frantically as the person stopped pacing and approached the bed slowly. The black bed skirt hid her from view but also prevented Kagome fro seeing anything. Kagome's breath caught in her chest when the mattress above her creaked –the person was going to sleep.

'Great! Now I have to wait till they fall asleep!' Kagome thought bitterly. The person above her tossed and turned- the bed creaking a bit as they did so. This went on for hours-literally. And Kagome found herself growing tired- but her body would not allow her to sleep. Finally the person stopped moving and lay motionless. Kagome waited-her heart beating faster then before- to make sure whoever it was really asleep. After 10 minutes Kagome took a deep breath and crawled slowly from out of under the bed. The room looked the same-with the exception of a black leather jacket that lay draped over the chair.

Slowly Kagome got to her feet, she made to leave but stopped in her tracks. Her curiosity had gotten the best of her- She HAD to know who was sleeping in that bed. The curtains were closed so Kagome couldn't see inside. She would have to pull back the curtain and look. Kagome felt a tremor of fear crawl up her spine. 'What if they wake up?' That was just a chance Kagome was going to have to take. Curiosity had taken a hold of her and it would not let her go. Kagome made her way slowly to the bed, her hand outstretched in front of her. She swallowed back the lump in her throat as she approached the bed, her hands were shaking in anticipation. Her outstretched hand fisted in the soft material and she thought 'what am I doing!?'

She was upset that she couldn't control her curiosity, but more upset that she couldn't control her fear. With a deep breath Kagome pulled the curtain back wide.

The bed was empty. The sheets were folded and creased- proof that someone had been there, but whoever that someone was they weren't there now. 'Weird' Kagome thought as she backed up warily. When she hit a barrier of flesh. Kagome nearly screamed. A clawed hand shot out and covered her mouth while at the same time another hand wrapped itself around Kagome's waist, pinning her arms to her sides. Kagome froze when she heard a soft chuckle and felt warm breath on her neck.

"I was wondering when you would come out from under there." An all too familiar voice chuckled in her ear.

Kagome winced.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as the hand fell from her mouth. Inuyasha chuckled dryly behind her.

"Goodnight Kagome." He whispered. Kagome felt another sharp stabbing pain on the back of her head and fell limply into Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha smirked as he carried her to the bed. He left her there to go speak with Sesshoumaru. The girl, Kagome, wouldn't wake up for hours, maybe even days. For now she would stay here. Inuyasha left closing the door softly behind him.

**SailorBm**


	5. Chapter 5: Strange Awakenings

**Chapter 5: Strange Awakenings**

**Kagome woke up with a dizzying headache. Her head throbbed from where Inuyasha had clonked her. Her thoughts were scrambled, and she was confused. The only thought she had, and it wasn't all that clear either, was that she was sleeping in a bed and it wasn't hers. That's when she noticed the warm muscular arm that was draped over her stomach. And the hot breath on her neck. Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Slowly, she let her gaze sweep from the arm up to a strong, firm chest, to silver hair. 'Inuyasha' Kagome gasped inwardly. Upon further inspection, Kagome found that the hanyou was in fact sleeping. The steady rise and fall of his perfectly toned chest was proof enough. In a way it was almost soothing. . .**

**Kagome took a deep breath, she had to get out of there, and fast. Slowly, gently Kagome picked up the offending arm that was draped so carelessly over her side and lifted it slowly, placing it gently down beside Inuyasha. Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, and slowly started to inch herself towards the edge of the bed.**

**A strong arm reached out and caught her around the waist, pulling her back towards the center of the bed, to Inuyasha. Kagome screamed shrilly, causing Inuyasha to wince in pain. She wiggled around violently in Inuyasha's strong iron like grip, trying to get away from Inuyasha.**

"**Shut up and stay still." Inuyasha growled as his grip tightened almost painfully. Kagome opened her mouth to protest but words failed her when she felt a bulge press against her back. Kagome's heart leapt into her throat and she became as stiff as a board.**

"**Relax, I'd claw my own eyes out before I'd sleep with you." Inuyasha growled. Kagome's face became bright red and she stiffened even more.**

"**Let me go." She said softly, but with a commanding tone. A leg soon draped over her own, bringing her even closer to Inuyasha.**

"**Where's the fun in that?" He taunted.**

"**Gee Inuyasha, this sure looks like sleeping with someone to me." Kagome spat. Inuyasha was starting to piss her off. Inuyasha yawned loudly, stretching his arms over his head. Kagome frantically crawled away from him, trying to make her escape, but was stopped by a strong hand on her wrist. Inuyasha smirked at the fear and mistrust that was evident in Kagome's startled brown eyes.**

**Without really trying-Inuyasha pulled the still struggling Kagome back to him and wrapped his arms around her waist.**

"**Don't worry wench, I have no intention of having sex with you, you're not my type. I'm just guarding you" He yawned again "And it was because of you that I lost sleep so this seemed like a just punishment. Now be a good bitch and go to sleep- before I make you."**

**Kagome blinked, clearly shocked. She knew that he would back up his threat-she had two lumps on the back of her head to prove it.**

"**Jerk." Kagome muttered, relaxing a little.**

"**Go to sleep Kagome." Inuyasha whispered, he was already falling asleep himself.**

**Kagome immediately shot down the thought of waiting for him to fall asleep and then sneaking away. He would be on her in a second and she had no desire to be hit upside the head again. And there was also that little part of her that felt guilty for making hum stay up all night—a VERY little part that is.**

'**OOOH! This is indecent!' Kagome thought grumpily, unintentionally relaxing in Inuyasha's hold. His soft snores were soothing and Kagome was VERY tired. Distantly Kagome realized that Inuyasha was wearing boxers –red silky boxers- but only distantly. Almost unwillingly, Kagome eventually closed her eyes and fell asleep, snuggling into Inuyasha's warm firm chest. **

**Inuyasha smirked as he opened one golden eye to look at the girl in his arms. She smelt good, like roses in spring, and she was pretty too. He loved the way her light brown eyes shimmered when she was angry and the way her raven black hair flowed out behind her when she walked or ran. () He even loved the way her lips turned into a smirk when she was being sarcastic.**

'**No, I cant, she's Kouga's.' Inuyasha sighed inwardly. It wasn't the first time in his life Inuyasha had fallen asleep hating Kouga- but this time it was for a different reason entirely.**

"**Get up bitch, I don't got all day!" Inuyasha's voice cut through Kagome's dream and pulled her out- snapping her back to reality. Kagome bolted upright, her hair was ruffled and her white tank top was wrinkled and creased. The bed was empty and Inuyasha stood at the edge of it, fully dressed in black jeans and a white wife beater that clung to him-showing off his perfect abs. His arms were folded stubbornly over his chest and top off his ensemble he wore a smirk on his lips. Kagome glared at Inuyasha as she crawled off the bed, blinking the sleep from her eyes,**

"**Jerk." She muttered as she ran her fingers through her hair, smoothing out the snarles.**

"**Keh." Was the reply she got, Kagome let out a small sigh.**

"**C'mon, Sesshoumaru wants to talk to you." Inuyasha said dryly. His arms still crossed stubbornly across his chest.**

"**Kagome?" Inuyasha asked a few moments later, a different light in his eyes.**

"**Hmm." Kagome answered not really paying attention.**

"**Are you a virgin?"**

"**Yes I a- Wait, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ASKING ME THAT FOR YOU ASSHOLE! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!" Kagome yelled her cheeks bright red with embarrassment and anger. Inuyasha simply smirked, his golden eyes twinkling in wicked delight.**

"**So you never had sex before? I knew Kouga was a homo." Inuyasha chuckled. Before Inuyasha could even blink he found himself on the floor, Kagome's foot over his throat**

"**SHUT UP! For your information, DOG BOY, I chose not to sleep with Kouga. And frankly, I'm getting sick and tired of your bull shit!" Kagome Growled down at Inuyasha, her brown eyes blazed with anger.**

**It took Inuyasha a little while to figure out what just happened. In a matter of seconds she had run up to him and flung him over her hip. Inuyasha smiled as he grabbed Kagome's foot that hovered right above his throat and gave it a little twist. Causing Kagome to lose her balance and come crashing down onto the ground next to him. Her eyes were wide as she stared up in shock at the ceiling. Before she could even move, Inuyasha rolled over and straddled her hips, his hands pinning her arms above her head. Kagome looked up at him dazed.**

"**Let's get one thing straight. I'm in charge here, you will do whatever I tell you to, you will answer ANY AND ALL questions that I have because not only am I stronger then you I know more ways to hurt you." He growled lowly.**

**Kagome scowled up at him. "Jerk!" she spat out, her yes ablaze with anger that burned in the very pit of her soul. But she would control that fire, ride that flame.**

"**I'm not doing a damn thing you tell me to unless I want to." Kagome said in a very calm, very cold voice.**

"**Unless you want to spend the rest of your days in this room as my personal bed warmer, I suggest you do what I tell you to." Inuyasha said just as icily.**

**Kagome frowned, she didn't want to spend any more time then necessary in this stupid room.**

"**Fine "she said lowly, when Inuyasha got to his feet, offering her a hand up. Kagome scowled at the hand and got up herself. She was not going to accept any help from him, even though he was cute when he was pinning her on the floor ( WHERE did that thought come from…I wonder )**

"**Keh. Let's go wench." Inuyasha opened the door and then stopped when he realized that Kagome wasn't behind him. He turned to see Kagome studying her nails intently, like she hadn't a care in the world.**

"**Are you deaf!? I said let's go!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome turned to him and smiled brightly. It was the kind of smile that sent chills up Inuyasha's spine.**

"**Oh, you were talking to me? I didn't know that because MY NAME IS KAGOME, NOT bitch, NOT wench and NOT girl! Got it!? Good, let's go!" Kagome said, elbowing her way past Inuyasha and out into the hallway.**

**Inuyasha just stood there stunned for a moment.**

"**Hey wait!! You don't know where you're going!!" **

**Sorry for not updating but I was out of town and I had finals so here is chapter five**

**Tell me what you think?**

**Review:**


	6. Chapter 6: The Plan

Reminder- I dont Own any characters of Inuyasha, only the ones that I create. Sorry this is late:) Please don't kill ME!

Chapter 6: The Plan

Kagome stared blankly at Sesshoumaru. She was sitting across from him in his office, legs crossed and hands folded neatly in her lap.

"You want me to what?" Kagome asked slowly.

"Call Kouga and tell him that you are here, with us, and that you no longer desire to be his girlfriend." Sesshoumaru said with such a deadly calm that it sent shivers up Kagome's spine.

"Now why would I do that? Unless you guys are going to let me go…"Kagome stopped when Sesshoumaru shook his head no.

"What's going on Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha growled form his place behind Kagome "this wasn't in the plan."

Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha and with a cold smile he said "They got Rin and Susuki, but they wont kill them- no instead they put them through the same torture I'm about to put his bitch through." Kagome shivered as his cold eyes landed on her.

"I'm putting her in the Quartettes." He said softly. Kagome just stared at Inuyasha in confusion. 'What the heck are the Quartettes?'

"WHAT" Inuyasha roared, his golden eyes blazing. "You cant be serious, Kagome isn't that kind of. . . she wouldn't last a week in there." Inuyasha whispered fiercely.

Kagome was confused now more then ever, she looked back and forth between the two brothers. Finally after a long moment of silence Kagome asked.

"What are the Quartettes?" her voice was tiny and meek as if she didn't really want to know the answer to her question. Inuyasha looked down at her almost sadly.

"The Quartettes are a group of women who—pleasure some of The Hounds, basically it's a harem."

The breath was ripped from Kagome's body with force. Her head spun as she looked around the room at the two brothers. She had no desire what-so-ever to become a concubine.

"No." she said in the calmest voice she could muster.

"I'm afraid you don't have a say in this girl." Sesshoumaru said, his golden eyes hard. But Kagome wasn't fooled by his cold front.

"So those girls, Rin and Susuki, are they, that is do you have feelings for one of them?" Kagome asked softly, gazing intently into Sesshoumaru's eyes. She found pain, anger, sadness and. . . Love?  
Sesshoumaru didn't respond. He kept his face emotionless. But Kagome always prided herself for being compassionate. She was always able to read the emotions on someone's face or more importantly, in their eyes. Kagome gave him a sad smile.

"You can still get them back you know." She said softly. And it was true, if Kouga didn't kill them right away, then he intended on keeping them for a while. Sesshoumaru didn't respond, he just cocked an elegant eyebrow.

"She's right, we can get them back, but it will be dangerous." Inuyasha warned. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Any ideas?"

"Well I've got one but its really risky and might not work." Inuyasha murmured, glancing at Kagome.

"Let's hear it." Sesshoumaru and Kagome said in unison.

And so the three sat there and talked, working out the kinks and flaws in Inuyasha's plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshoumaru ran a clawed hand through his hair.

"You're right, this is Risky. I don't think so, if we mess up on this we will have nothing." Sesshoumaru said, glancing at Kagome.

"We won't mess up! I won't that is." Kagome said fiercely. Sesshoumaru merely looked at her, it didn't take long for Kagome to read the expression in his eyes.

"You can trust me." She said solemnly.

"Why?" he asked, his golden eyes piercing hers, "Why should I trust you?"

"Because I gave you my word."

Sesshoumaru seemed to consider this for a moment then almost reluctantly, nodded.

"Fine. But you WILL take someone with you." He said before storming out of the room.

"I need to find Sango."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sango nodded her head. "So basically, we are going to sneak into the enemies "base" where Kouga will be, Inuyasha will distract them while we find Rin and Susuki, then we'll sneak around the front and Miroku will pick us up in the van… I don't know, it sounds REALLY risky, Kagome."

"I know but we need to get them out of there Sango. . ."

"What if we get caught?"

Kagome looked at Sango sadly. "I could always *cough* distract Kouga long enough for you guys to get away."

"No Kagome- I would never want you to do that . . . sure I'll go with you, but I'm bringing my gun."

Kagome smiled appreciatively at Sango as her eyes traveled down Sango's outfit.

"Yeah, we are definitely going to need a new wardrobe."

Sango glanced at Kagome warily. "New wardrobe? …"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh no! There is no way I'm going out in public wearing this!" Sango growled throwing her hands up in the air.

"It has 'rape me' all over it."

Kagome smiled at her friend. Sango was wearing a light blue miniskirt that showed off her long shapely legs, and the perfect curve of her hips. She had a v-neck blouse on with blue flowers embroided on the sleeves. The shirt clung to her body, complimenting her perfect womanly figure.

"You look good." Kagome assured her "Just wait till Miroku sees you."

"That's what I'm worried about." Sango grumbled.

Kagome laughed and waved Sango off. "Don't kid yourself; you want him to notice you." Kagome said smiling.

"Notice and grope are two different things. . ."

Kagome smiled and shook her head. She was wearing a black mini skirt that had a slit on the side of it that almost came to her hips. She had on a simple white v-neck tank top that showed a lot of cleavage and of course her star necklace hung around her neck. Kagome had her haired pulled back into a bun. Tendrils of silk black hair fell around her face, showing off her cheekbones.

A knock on the door caused Sango to go for her gun.

Without waiting for a response, Inuyasha burst through the door. He stopped in mid step and stared at Kagome in awe. Giving himself a mental shake he walked up to Kagome. Kagome nodded and sighed. 'What would Kouga say-she had never brought a friend to The Den before…hopefully they won't notice.'

"Yea, we're ready," Sango all but grumbled as she brushed past Inuyasha and out the door. Kagome sighed, a small smile on her face as she made to follow Sango.

Inuyasha caught her wrist and pulled her to him-so close that their noses were almost touching. "Be careful ok?" he whispered, his lips brushing against her ear. Then he let her go and stormed out of the room. Kagome just stood there stunned and breathless.

"Hey wait! I don't know where I'm going!"

I hope you like it and yes, I know it is some what short but I kind of forgot about this and felt so bad about not posting anything new up, so hopefully this makes up for my absent mindedness.


End file.
